


[Podfic] Beating Heart

by Yvi_sama



Series: Podfic-Chicklet's Podfic-Bingo [2]
Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Cinderella Deal, Gen, Human!Casper (canon), Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Bingo, canon character death, temporarry resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama
Summary: “Beating Heart” is the missing attic scene between Amelia’s gift and Casper’s entry to the party.





	[Podfic] Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205915) by [Yvi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/pseuds/Yvi_sama). 



[Beating Heart on Tumblr](https://podfic-chicklet.tumblr.com/post/176051864302/beating-heart-is-the-missing-attic-scene-between)

 

Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
